Fishing
Fishing is an area where the player can obtain Fish Meat and clams . In order to fish, the player must select an area in the dock to start fishing from; this has no effect on the results of the cast. When an area on the dock has been selected, fish will randomly appear according to the rarity of fish the player is able to obtain. At any time the player may cast for a chance to catch any of the fish appearing on the screen. The one and only use for Fish Meat is in the Sacrificial Hut explained later below, which ultimately fuels the growth of Soul Orbs. Maximum Energy: 100 ; Buying Energy will go above the maximum, however the countdown timer will not start counting down until energy is below 100. Countdown Timer: 30 minutes; This timer counts down to the next time the player gets Energy. Energy given per count down: 1 'Auto Fishing : ' Automatically catches the fish in the pool, provided that the fish in the pool has a minimum rarity equal to, or above the 'Min-rarity' function. Without the purchase of a boat this is set to 1. FishingDock.png|Selecting an Area on the Dock to Spawn Fish FishingCatching.png|Catching a Fish FishingReward.png|Rewards for Catch Recommended Fishing Strategy The actual value of any particular fish is determined by its Rarity and Quality. As value is proportional to (Rarity)^2 , it is recommended to prioritise upgrading the rarity of your available fish. Therefore, in order to maximise the amount of meat you receive for sacrifices, it is recommended to: *Upgrade Rod first, and prioritise Rod upgrades first and foremost. *Keep Tackle at second priority and at the same level as your Rod. *Upgrade Bait and Line only when the player feels that it is cheap to do so, usually considered when Rod and Tackle are 2 levels above them and whose next upgrades cost 25 times as much as Bait and Line. *Wait until the chance to catch your highest (and second highest if necessary) rarity is at 66% or 75%. For more information please see "A small Fishing guide" on IOU forums. Created by: Mythic Lab Note: The tables below go to an assumed Maximum value based on the current Rod level requirement for the current highest tier of fish at 48. This is equivalent to Level 16 Rod, which also creates a hypothetical 49th rarity. *Lab cost upgrade formula: 1000 \cdot (5^{(Level - 1)}) |-|Rods= Rods Improve the potential rarity of fish you can find. The rarity of potential Fish improves by 3 each level. |-|Lines=Lines Improve the quality of fish you can find. The quality Fish improves by 10% each level. |-|Tackles=Tackles Increases the chance for higher rarity fish. |-|Baits=Baits Reduce the cooldown of fishing energy. The regeneration improves by 3% each level. Taxidermist These are minor 'achievements' that reward the player with Upgrade Points when claimed. *Formulas for Catches Required: (Level \cdot 10)+5 *Pearl (Fish Upgrades) Rewards: 10\cdot(Rarity^2)\cdot(Level+1) *Average pearls per catch falls from a maximum of 2(Rarity^2) to a minimum of (Rarity^2) as level increases, meaning that statistically, a higher rarity will always give more rewards per catch than a lower rarity regardless of its level. - 2= Periscopus= Rarity 9 |-|River Elder= Rarity 10 |-|Fokyoush= Rarity 11 |-|Bumbeltuna= Rarity 12 |-|Aquafuzz= Rarity 13 |-|Citrusus= Rarity 14 |-|Poolpaul= Rarity 15 |-|Cheetah Fish= Rarity 16 - 3= Bakterick= Rarity 17 |-|Adidashoesus= Rarity 18 |-|German Spy= Rarity 19 |-|Sunken French= Rarity 20 |-|Magentarin= Rarity 21 |-|Geomite= Rarity 22 |-|Sky Whistler= Rarity 23 |-|Morby Dick= Rarity 24 - 4= Anana Fish= Rarity 25 |-|Rosie O Bonnel= Rarity 26 |-|Zebrix= Rarity 27 |-|Spiky Spark= Rarity 28 |-|Gallantino= Rarity 29 |-|Camoufish= Rarity 30 |-|Whale-Toad= Rarity 31 |-|Cyan Torpedo= Rarity 32 - 5= Scary Oscar= Rarity 33 |-|Q. Tarantulo= Rarity 34 |-|Roman Preyer= Rarity 35 |-|Spectrumo= Rarity 36 |-|Bleater= Rarity 37 |-|Leoneon= Rarity 38 |-|Tutankamoth= Rarity 39 |-|Gayus Cayus= Rarity 40 - 6= Pustulus= Rarity 41 |-|Bulbie= Rarity 42 |-|Mauve Nut= Rarity 43 |-|Sea Trotter= Rarity 44 |-|Monocularynx= Rarity 45 |-|Anatomos= Rarity 46 |-|Potator= Rarity 47 |-|Licorice Eel= Rarity 48 }} Shop |-|Fishing Energy= Fishing Energy is used up as you catch fish. |-|Fish Whistle= Increases the Rarity of fish that swim around by 1-3 levels. |-|Knife= |-|Boat= Min-Rarity, Max is the rarity you can set auto fishing to, to a Max of 10 each level. Auto Fishing gets a Min-Rarity setting once set, it will not catch a fish until all fish in the pool are of X rarity setting you set it to, or above it. Sacrificial Hut A redirect to Soul Orbs. For sacrificing only; can not use the offerings until you go to orbs. Category:Activities